<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, To Grow Old With You by HappyJuicyfruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253807">Oh, To Grow Old With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit'>HappyJuicyfruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If These Ears Could Talk [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pack Family, Retirement, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stiles and derek are good parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek yawned, looking out at his bird feeder as he waited for the kettle to boil. He would go out and refill it after breakfast. Do a morning walk around their territory. It would be a while before Stiles woke up, insomnia kept him up late most nights. And Derek’s bad back woke him up early. </p><p>Werewolf healing didn’t fix everything, when you were old. </p><p>Or, a very fluffy retirement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If These Ears Could Talk [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/893337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh, To Grow Old With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short and sweet ending for this series :) I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek yawned, looking out at his bird feeder as he waited for the kettle to boil. He would go out and refill it after breakfast. Do a morning walk around their territory. It would be a while before Stiles woke up, insomnia kept him up late most nights. And Derek’s bad back woke him up early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Werewolf healing didn’t fix everything, when you were old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tea ready, and sweater on, Derek made his way out of the house - thermos held tight in his hand. He walked the path around their territory slowly. Becca was alpha now, but that didn’t mean he didn’t keep an eye on things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, it was good for any new were’s to smell the scent of an old wolf. It meant that they were a strong, thriving, pack - if they had two old wolves still walking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it to the big house in time for the kids to be on their way to school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Granddad!” They all shouted, hugging him around the middle like they hadn’t seen him last night for dinner. Derek gave them all a kiss on the head anyway.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you after school,” he said, before pushing them all gently towards Sage, who was on morning duty. He smiled as he watched the mini-van drive away. Two of the other cars were already gone, which meant most of his kids were already off at work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for Becca, who was probably already busy planning for dinner tonight. Derek didn’t miss those days, when all he and Stiles did was work and try to keep up with all of the hungry mouths around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yes, it was nice to be retired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were five houses on the preserve now. The big one, that Becca and Sage shared with their mates and children. Three other slightly smaller ones that the other six moved between with their own families. They moved around a lot, Derek couldn’t keep up anymore. And then the one Stiles and Derek lived in. It was smaller, and farther into the woods than the other four. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had originally been built for John. Stiles' father had moved in with them shortly after the twins had arrived - and stayed in the little cottage until he passed away in his sleep at 92. A long life, for a human in a wolf pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek knew Stiles still missed him most days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the center of their houses, was the fire pit. Set up with logs, chairs, and soft grass - most nights ended with the pack sitting around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles would sit on the grass, and tell stories to his grandbabies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek would watch with pride as Becca and Sage held pack meetings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pups were all grown up, and they were amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pack was bigger than it used to be, even if some of its original members had moved away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erica and Boyd spent half of their time in Mexico now, enjoying their retirement in the heat. Allison, Lydia and Jackson moved to England for work years ago, and never came back. But they were all still pack. They all came back for winter celebrations, and the summer solstice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott, Kira, and their family still came over every weekend. So did Isaac’s family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cubs had grown up, and added pack mates of their own. Mates, and their attached families, joined in. Best friends, who quickly became like a second set of siblings. Children, from both birth and adoption. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their pack was large, strong, and stable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More stable than the pack Derek remembered growing up in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that his pack, his cubs, could hold their own. He and Stiles had trained them well. He didn’t have to worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t live in fear. Hadn’t for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles groaned as he pushed himself off the grass, joining Derek on a chair beside the fire. Derek smiled as he wrapped his arm around his mate. As he watched his kids, the teenagers he’d grown old with. His mate, wrinkled and happy under his arm. And he knew he would do it all over again if he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a life worth living. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or comment to let me know what you think :) </p><p>Or come say hi on <a href="https://tedddylupin.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>